A Degree to Love
by mewantpancake
Summary: He pities her. That’s a degree to love she says. He sees it as just another reason why he should pity her. She sees it as their new beginning. When pity is the only emotion he gives you, you take it because it’s at least not hate. SasuSaku.


He pities her. That's a degree to love she says. He sees it as just another reason why he should pity her. She sees it as their new beginning. When pity is the only emotion he gives you, you take it because it's at least not hate. SasuSaku.

Yo there! This is mewantpancake back from a very long break! I'm gonna be cracking down hard on the fanfics this summer cause it's summer! Actually I have summer homework…so these fanfics will make my summer writing better? Tee hee? I'll find time to do both! Somehow….This is based on a quote from Twelfth Night by Shakespeare, no he isn't over rated…but I have to say, Romeo and Juliet is a bit, sorry fans! 12th Night's my fave. Pretty much it's about this girl and she's disguised as a guy and her boss dude wants her to tell this lady he loves her, why he can't do it himself cause he's a rich dude! Duh! Just kidding, she refuses to see him. And the lady falls in love with the girl dressed like a guy and you'll have to read the book to find out the rest. Sorry ranted a bit there.

Wow, this is rather dark…I like… You know I can't decide if I'm a better fluff writer or if I should just convert to the dark side…they have cookies~

Poll Results:

Sasuke-7 votes

Sasuke: The author knows she secretly loves Sasusaku

Gaara and Itachi-6 votes

Gaara: Actually the author likes Gaasaku more…

Itachi: The author likes my nail color? Doesn't that count?

Neji and Kiba-5 votes

Neji: The author's debating between Leeten and Nejiten.

Kiba: The author loves Akamaru and my biker look in Shippuuden.

Shino and Deidara-4 votes

Shino: Mewantpancake enjoys my dry humor.

Deidara: Pancake loves my hair.

Kankuro and Sasori-3 votes

Both: The author loves us.

Kabuto-2 votes

Kabuto: The author likes my glasses.

Tobi, Iruka, Hidan, and Sai- 1 vote

Tobi: I'm like the male version of the author…

Iruka: The author likes nice people.

Hidan: %$*& The author likes my hair. $(JNE

Kiba: Akamaru! Get off the keyboard!

Sai: The author thinks I need a tan…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or 12th Night. I know, pitiful, huh?

A Degree to Love

Enjoy!

_Italics_ are thoughts!

"….I pity you.

…That's a degree to love…."

-Olivia and Viola

Twelfth Night

Act III, Scene I, Lines 124 and 125

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, hurrying to catch up. It was just after practice, barely a minute since their sensei had "poofed" off and Naruto had left mysteriously to take care of some "business". That left Sakura free to chase after Sasuke which was exactly what she did.

"What now Sakura?" Sasuke said letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"So what are you doing? Do you think maybe you would like to go out on-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Are you sur-"

"Sure."

"Well how about tomorr-"

Smirking, Sasuke turned around and said plainly, "I pity you."

"…Well how about… a pity date?" Sakura said half-heartedly.

"Still you're asking me? Hn. How sad," Sasuke said.

"Pity…" Sakura bunched up her eyebrows, deep in thought, "That's a degree to love."

"A degree to love? Hn. You're even more pathetic then I thought," he spat out, acid on his tongue.

"Yes," she said with more confidence now "A degree to love… Pity's still a feeling…You used to be so cold, Sasuke…. They called you the human icebox at school. You showed no feelings and kept the same expressionless face on all the time. There was no such thing as 'feelings' for you. You just kept a blank face. Pride barely even showed on your face! And if it did, the only sign was a small smirk. And now, you pity me, you tell me so, and you're…you're smirking" At this, Sasuke immediately let his smirk dissolve until his face was emotionless. "It's a step for you, Sasuke. A step for me…A step for us,".

"There is no 'us', there never was an 'us', and there never will be an 'us'," he said.

"Like it or not, there is an 'us', it may not be you and I personally, but you are part of something. It's called Team 7, remember?" she paused for a moment. "Before Team 7, you barely even talked, you were just like stone. You trained yourself to be emotionless an strong. You build walls all around you. Walls you thought no one could ever break down. And no one could. Except yourself. Now look at you, you pity me…And I accept it."

"You accept the fact that you're pitiful, that you're looked down on? That's you're useless and just a burden? Hn."

"Pity, love, it doesn't matter to me! As long as you're opening up to me…to Naruto…to everyone else. As long as it's a feeling, I'll take it…You used to pity Naruto, you call him names, just like you call me and now look! He's your best friend…"

"Best friend? You must be blind as well as pitiful,"

" He's practically your brother! Even if you two are both too stubborn to admit it. You care about Naruto, Sasuke. And if you pity me now, who knows what might happen in the future? Heck, I may even be the Sakura Uchida one day if you continue on like this! Want to help me name our children?! How about Sasuke Jr.?" at this she blushed before carrying on in a quieter tone. "…But…but, even if your pity never grows to romance… I hope at least I can be a friend to you, a precious pers-"

"You'll never be anything like a friend to me," Sasuke said. Sakura grew quiet and tears began to form. _I'd rather you be so much more… _he thought.

Sakura began to smirk. "You know for all the times you've called me annoying…useless…pathetic…pitiful….You're never once said that you hate-" and with that he disappeared. _He didn't even let me finish…_ she thought and the tears began to fall.

Sasuke suddenly appeared in his room, his hands still in the last sign needed to transport. They fell to his side slowly. _I pity her. I pity her because she has the stupidity to fall in love with me. There's someone else there for her. Someone much better than me. Someone who deserves her. I couldn't protect her against Gaara or those Sound-nins. I can't protect her against Itachi if he finds out what she means to me. She's better off finding someone who can. _

He laid on the bed, but sleep refused to come. _But above all, I pity myself. Being reminded everyday of the girl I can't have…Knowing that I can't return her love…Because if I'm that selfish…That cruel…That heartless to let her love me when there's someone so much better for her out there_, _I deserve everything that's happened to me…_ and with that, he fell asleep wishing beyond hope that he could be that selfish, that cruel, that heartless, if it meant being with her.

---------------------------------

Finis

So how was that? Huh? Vote on my poll please! Don't worry…I'll update the other stories soon…maybe? REVIEW!


End file.
